CinderLoki and the Stark Party
by loveforlater
Summary: Loki Odinson is the poor maiden son of Odin, the Allfather of the Asgard estate. When Loki's family gets an invite to one of the biggest parties ever, the Stark Industries Party, Odin forces Loki to stay home. Little does Odin know that Loki is determined to go. He'll have help from a snarky red-head of a fairy godmother to get him there. Loosely based on Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

Loki Odinson is the gorgeous raven haired son of the landlord Odin, also known as the Allfather of the estate called Asgard. His features of black hair, green eyes and an angled face stand out amongst his family members, who consist of soft curves, blue and gray eyes and blonde and brown hair, but Loki doesn't care. He loves his family dearly and his brother Thor as well.

Unfortunately, Loki is sent to do all the chores around the mansion like a maid. He doesn't mind much. Cleaning out the fireplace and ironing and stitching up clothes isn't bad at all. He sometimes enjoys it, like when Thor helps him with the horses. Or when he gets to trim the roses in the hard.

The bad days are when Sif and her friends, who like to call themselves the Warriors Three, visit. They tend to tease Loki about how he's a maid and treat him like one, too. Thor never does anything about it, but Loki understands. If he had friends like them, he wouldn't want to lose them by standing up for his brother.

Note the sarcasm.

"Loki sweetie, someone's at the door!"

Loki looks up from his stitching and puts down his thimble and thread, straightening his clothes before he rushes to the front door. A handsome butler in a black suit and red tie stands in front of Loki.

"May I help you?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow.

"The name's Happy." the man smiles before passing Loki a letter. "Anthony Stark of Stark Industries is having a party and the residents of the Odinson Mansion of Asgard are invited."

"Oh, that's quite wonderful." Loki smiles sweetly. "I will be sure to tell Odin of this. Tell Stark we will make it if we can."

Happy nods and walks to his limo as Loki closes the door.

Wow.

A party!

Loki's never been to one before. He was never invited. Thor goes to them all the time though, usually with Sif and her buddies, or Amora. But this time, this'll be a Stark party.

Stark Industries is one of the biggest companies in the world. Odinson Incorporated comes in as a strongest second though. Every so often, a big party will be held at Stark headquarters. It's the party of the year and Loki must go there. He'll be sure to do his chores early in the morning so he can go.

Loki heads over to Odin's office and knocks on the door, entering the tech room. Odin sits at his desk and looks at Loki with his one eye, which makes Loki gulp before he smiles forcefully at his father.

"Father, a butler from Stark Industries has come and invited the residents of the Odinson Mansion to their party." Loki passes over the letter and Odin reads it carefully. "Since I've never been to a party, I was wondering if I could go to this one."

Odin stiffens before he sends Loki an indescribable look.

"Loki my dear boy, someone must stay here to watch the mansion."

"That's what Hela and Fenir are for." the raven haired man murmurs quietly. "I'll do all my chores."

"Why do you want to go so bad?"

"Father, it's a Stark party. Everyone will be there. The last time the company had one, I was four." Loki crosses his arms. "Thor and Sif and the Warriors Three will be there. We can all go and have a great time. Please tell me that that idea does not appeal to your liking?"

"Would Stark appreciate having some so argr at his party?" Loki looks up as his face goes pale.

"I am not gay." Loki sneers, green eyes narrowed with poison at his father. "That was a one time experiment. You know Amora and I dated before she realized she was fancied Thor. And Sif still likes me. Fandral and I are over, Father." Odin raises an eyebrow. "Besides, half the men at Stark's party will be drooling over Stark himself."

"Like you?"

Loki grits his teeth as he clenches his fists, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Why is Odin getting under his skin right now?

"I do not drool over men and I never will." Loki growls threateningly, a glare appearing on Odin's face in response. It's almost as if the two are making a challenge. "Stark is a fine and handsome young man and if you do not like the fact that I can acknowledge that without 'drooling' over him, then you will have to deal."

Odin scowls and scoots back, the sound of his chair moving echoing in their silence. Loki just groans with annoyance. They get into these arguments all the time. Frigga usually tries to stop them, but today, she's on the fourth floor, so she won't hear them.

"No son of mine drools over a Stark, let alone a male one." Odin stands angrily, making Loki want to step back but he doesn't. He needs to show Odin he's strong and not a weakling. "You are not attending that party, understand?" Odin rips the letter to shreds, glaring at his son the whole time.

"Fine." Loki spits, turning on his heel to exit the room and head over to his own room, where he was stitching pants.

Lucky him, Odin hasn't told Thor yet, and that blonde idiot only understands when things are writing for him. Plus, Odin will have to keep a copy of the party information for himself. All Loki has to do is find the info and secretly go to that party.

Nothing can possibly go wrong.

* * *

The next day, Loki wakes to the sound of his brother invading his privacy. It's how he usually wakes up (sadly), but today seems different. Thor isn't as loud and clumsy as usual. That's what makes Loki sit up quickly instead of bat at Thor to get him to leave.

"Did you finally realize that more noise will keep me in bed?" Loki asks, watching his brother gloomily sit beside him. "Is there something wrong?"

"I have learned both terrible and wonderful news, my brother." the big blonde turns to his younger brother with tears in his blue eyes. "I shall speak of the good first since Father will not let me tell you of the bad."

"Is it about that Stark party?" Loki scoffs, rolling his eyes. "If it is, I already know about it. And Father said I can't go." Thor nods and gives Loki a somber look before he drags his brother into a hug and sobs into Loki's shoulder. "Brother, it is not disappointing that I can not come."

"Just know that I'll always be your brother no matter what." Thor sobs uncontrollably and Loki holds him awkwardly. "I love you, Loki."

"And I love you too Thor." Loki smiles as he rubs his brothers head. "Get up and maybe you can help me with breakfast." Thor perks up with a smile on his tear-stained face.

Breakfast ends up going quite well despite Thor helping. The blonde oaf seems to be trying his hardest to get everything perfect. He doesn't destroy more than three eggs and the amount of flour on the counters and floor amounts to the amount in the batter, which is, believe it or not, extremely better than the other times Thor has helped with breakfast.

Loki gets suspicious as the morning goes on. Thor spends every minute of the day by Loki's side, helping him with very single task and chore. There is nothing Loki can say that'll keep Thor away, every time Loki asks the blonde to leave ,the older man just shakes his head and hugs his younger brother.

After lunch, Loki is tired of Thor tracking him (Odin probably ordered him to do so), so he calls Sif and the Warriors Three and plants Thor with them before he heads into town.

Today, one of his good friends is supposed to have her baby. The father, Clint Barton, is a mastermind at the bow and arrow and tends to show Loki a few tricks every once and a while. It's been a week since he's been able to visit Natasha. Maybe Loki'll offer to babysit so the two can go to the Stark party.

"Tasha, are you here?" Loki calls, knocking on the door. A ragged Clint with deep purple bags under his eyes answers the door, but a smile graces his face as he sees Loki. "Did she have the baby?"

"Sure did." Clint smiles and welcomes Loki inside. "Gave birth earlier this morning."

"I am happy for you two and I am sure my family gives you our condolences." Loki turns to the older man. "Where is she? In her room?" the archer nods. "Thanks. And here's a little gift for you two."

"No need for presents, but thanks." Clint smiles and so Loki takes his leave and walks to Natasha's room, where a tired half-asleep red head with a bundle in her arms lays in bed.

"Tasha." Loki says quietly. The red head opens one of her eyes and smiles at Loki. "I heard you have the baby."

"Oh yes, just a few hours back." Natasha sighs and Loki stands beside her, taking the baby from her arms. "We were thinking about naming her Darcy. What do you think of that?"

"It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Loki coos at the sleeping girl in his arms. "I gave Clint a gift for you three. I rather hope you enjoy it."

"Of course we will, Lokes!" Loki blushes sheepishly. "You've been invited to the Stark party this year?"

"Yes, the members of Asgard have been invited." Loki bites his lip. "I'm not going though." That earns him a look. "Father wants me to stay and watch over the house. I truly do not mind."

"Loki, you've been wanting to go to a party for years and this is a Stark party." Natasha shakes her head, red curls bouncing with her movements. "Plus, you've been wanting to meet Tony Stark for ages."

"Everyone has darling." Loki passes Darcy back to her mother. "Father really wants to merge Stark's company and his own together. If Thor and I are good friends with Stark, then maybe the two can merge, or just help each other out, have an alliance or something. But, Odin is also worried that I might 'drool' over Stark and I quote, no son of his drools over a Stark, let alone a male one."

"There is no need for all this hate. Just be friends and that's that. You're not going to drool over Stark Lokes, we all know that."

"Father doesn't."

Once more, another look.

"You need to go to that party. If you can get the time and date, Clint and I will help you get the clothing and supplies necessary for you to go."

"Natasha, really, that's unnecessary." The red head raises an eyebrow. "I'll bring the clothes, there's no need for you to waste resources on me."

"Don't bring clothes, brings cloth. We have to dress you up so Thor and the rest of the family won't recognize you." Natasha smirks. "This will be so much fun."

"I really do thank you for the help. You and Clint are such darlings." Loki smiles and kisses his friend's cheek before he exits the house and gets in his car.

After going shopping for some food and sewing supplies, Loki arrives home just in time for supper. Thor squeals at the sight of Loki and spends all supper talking to the green eyed man, who groans with irritation.

Today has been extremely odd in the mansion. Thor won't leave Loki alone (he's always talking about he'll always be Loki's brother no matter what) and Mother and Father are tense and pale the whole time Loki sees them.

After supper, Loki washes the dishes with the help of Hela and then cleans the cinders from the fireplace with Fenir. Sif comes by and snickers at Loki, who groans as he ties up a full bag.

" , aren't you? Rather CinderLoki." she chuckles before walking off.

"Don't listen to her, sir." Fenir says, taking the bag. "You do this because you like to." Loki smiles and wipes soot from his face.

"Thanks Fenir." Loki turns to walk away, only to stop. "Fenir, Natasha and I are going to make some clothes for the Stark party, okay? I'll be gone for a while."

"Sir, I thought Odin told you not to attend."

"Exactly. That is where you come in." Loki turns to his friend. "I need you to cover for me. I'm going into Father's office so I can see when the party is. I can only assume it's in the next month or two, but I need to make sure." Fenir pales.

"I would advise not doing so, sir."

"Why not? I only need a peek." Loki snorts. "My disguise will be so good, he won't recognize me anyway."

"Loki, do not go."

"Fenir, I am going." the black haired man scowls heavily. "No one is going to stop me. I do what I want."

In a fit of anger, Loki storms upstairs and turns right, walking straight toward Odin's office. Odin shouldn't be in there because he'll be bathing right now.

Why has everyone been acting so weird? Frigga and Odin and Fenir are paling and Thor is trailing him around like a lost puppy. They must have a secret, probably the reason why he can't go to the party, and Thor is helping them hide it by keeping Loki distracted.

Loki waltzes into the empty as predicted office, storming to the desk. The papers on it are busy work and contracts, so Loki turns to the computer, turning it on to look through files. Taxes, numbers contracts, checks, payments, agreements, treaties. Nothing about the Stark party. The next place to go is the file cabinet.

Ah ha!

There is a drawer specifically for Stark Industries. Money, contract agreement, Tony Stark CEO, Howard Stark, JARVIS, Stark Industries Merge party. There it is! Loki grabs the folder and plops onto the ground, searching through said folder for the date of the party.

"December 19th...so in two months." Loki grins, closing the folder. He picks it up when two slips of paper fall out. The invitation and something else. "December 19th at 7:00 pm." Loki picks up the other paper. "Odin speech at merge party. Hmm, I didn't know Father was making a speech."

Loki sits at the desk and reads the speech, speaking under his breath at the same time.

"I am pleased to announce...Starkinson Industries will...my sons Thor and Loki..." Loki smiles at his name. "Terrible secret...that must be the secret!" Loki's eyes continue reading. "One son will be successor, only my true son-wait what?" Loki rereads and continues, his face getting paler with each word. "Loki Odinson is not my true son. He is the bastard son of Laufey and it saddens me that Frigga and I must take care of him since Laufey is long dead."

Loki can't believe it. He's adopted. The unwanted son of Laufey. And no one told him. No wonder why Odin didn't want him at the party.

No one wonder why he's treated like shit.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's true, Tasha." Loki slumps in his seat, placing his head on the table. "I always wondered why I never looked like Thor and Odin."

"You are totally going to go now." The red head stands up, putting a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder. "Odin is being a total ass about this. You deserve the whole story, whether from him or someone else."

"_What? _No, I'm not going." Loki lifts up his head. "I can't stand to be there listening knowing he thinks he's being smart by having me not attend as he tells his fucking story."

"Did you bring the speech?" Loki nods in response. "Did you read it all?" The black haired man shakes his head. "Good. Don't read it. You are going to that party, Loki. You will stand there and listen with everyone else as Odin speaks."

"Natasha, look at me!" Loki exclaims. "I can't just stand there! He'll see me for sure. I'll stick out like a sore thumb, damn it!"

"Exactly." Natasha smirks. "Give me a second, ok? I've got a few plans for your outfit. We have to make you as unrecognizable as possible."

Loki just nods and slumps in his chair, watching his best friend leave. He never knew Laufey. Never knew anything about his birth parents. The young man sighs heavily, sniffling a bit. After reading the speech, he ran out of the mansion and drove straight to Natasha's place for her brute yet friendly comfort. He probably shouldn't have done so because Natasha just had a baby and it's 11 at night, but he really needs comfort from someone who's not his 'family'.

"Here we are."

"...Excuse me, but what the fuck is this?" Loki gives his friend a look. "Dresses?"

"No one will guess you would attend the Stark party as a girl. All we need to do is create a few dresses that will accent the womanly side of you." Loki looks over the plans. "You'll have to grow out your hair, learn to walk in heels, practice a female voice and learn to act like a lady at a party."

"The first party I go to is a Stark party and I have to go as a woman." Loki laughs for the first time since he read the speech. "You are a good friend. I really don't want to dress up as a girl, but I want to hear this speech."

"Oh, Loki committing acts of defiance!" Natasha teases as she takes back her sketches.

"Darling, defiance is my middle name."

* * *

Loki heads on back to the mansion four days later with bags of cloth, shoes, makeup, hair supplies, contacts and hair dye. He and Natasha went shopping all weekend buying everything they need in order for Loki to look unrecognizable for this party two months from now.

"Brother! I have not seen you since four days back!" Thor greets Loki at the door. "Father wants me to go on patrol around the estate."

"I'm not going, Thor. You know why I don't go anymore." Loki snaps, hands full of bags. "Natasha and I went shopping. Don't mess with any of my stuff, understand?" Thor nods. "Good. I'll see you when you get back from your patrol."

The green-eyed man strolls into his room, shutting the door closed. It was very hard for him to not yell at Thor. Thor's his best friend, his brother. Well, not anymore since he's a lying bitch as well. It hurts even more that Thor did not tell him than Odin. Odin and Loki were never really close anyway.

Loki pulls out sheets of paper with sketches and drawings, placing them on his desk. He'll have to make the dress immediately because Fenrir tends to come in and take Loki's extra fabric to fix the holes in Thor's clothing. Grabbing some cloth, Loki proceeds to tract the outline of the dress he and Natasha created. After doing some measurements, the two found out that with certain pinches in the dress, Loki's hips look wider and his behind is more defined. Since his shoulders are broader than most woman, he'll wear a shawl over the green strapless dress.

About four hours into his tracing, cutting and stitching, someone knocks on Loki's door.

"Who is it?" Loki calls, walking to his door. Opening it, he finds Thor in the doorway.

"Father demands that you come out on patrol." Thor looks tired and somber as if he had a fight with Odin.

Loki wants to comfort Thor like what he usually does when Odin and Thor have arguments, but Thor lied to him. Loki doesn't care how long Thor lied, it's just the fact that he did so and thought that telling Loki he loves him would make Loki forgive him.

"Tell _Father_," Loki spits the name, "that I'm busy stitching some of his clothes, so unless he doesn't want his suit to be done for the meeting tomorrow morning, I can not go."

"I thought you have already completed the suit." Thor raises an eyebrow.

"I messed up on a couple stitches." Loki lies sweetly with an exaggerated smile. "Go on and tell Father this."

"Loki, you know you will eventually have to go on patrol with me."

"I know this, Thor. I am trying to put that day as far away as possible."

"It happened years ago!"

"9 years to be exact." Loki whispers lightly. "I was 15 at the time. Do you think I would want to go back to patrolling after that accident? Get Fenrir to go with you. Or Sif and her buddies."

"I will talk with Father, but I warn you, Father will be very upset."

"He hates me, Thor. He's upset with everything I do."

And with that, Loki slams the door in his bro-Thor's face, locking the handle. He waits until Thor walks off before he slumps to ground, putting his head in his hands.

Odin was betrayed by an old friend during the start of his company, so he never wanted anyone but family and extremely close friends on his estate. When Loki and Thor came to the age of 12, they were to patrol around the estate weekly to shoo away anyone who's on it without permission.

Nine years ago when Loki was fifteen and Thor eighteen, the two brothers went on a patrol and actually found some people on the estate. They were drug dealers and they were extremely high. Loki and Thor tried to shoo them off, but the leader demanded that he see Odin.

"Odin knows me," he had slurred, flipping off Loki. "Tell him that his best bud is here waitin' for him."

"Odin has no 'best bud' who is a druggie." Loki snapped back. "Get off the estate or else."

"Or else what?" the black-haired man cackled, taking a puff of marijuana. He blew smoke into Loki's face and the teen coughed in response.

"We'll have to use force." Thor replied over Loki's coughing.

"Hey dude, he looks like you!" one man said, pointing at Loki. The leader stared at Loki and then smiled.

"He does, huh?" Loki raised an eyebrow and Thor stiffened. "Bastard son of a bitch."

"Do not call my brother names." Thor growled, taking out his gun. All the guys except for the leader backed away.

"I can call this bitch whatever I want to! He's my-"

"I don't know you. I am nothing to you." Loki spit, also taking out his gun. "Leave now or we'll shoot."

"Oh, I'm so scared!" the man smoked once more. "A little child here is pointing a gun at my face! I doubt you can even shoot."

Loki pointed his gun between two men and shot at the ground, causing the men to back away.

"Man, I think we need to go. Wait until Odin calls for us next time." one guy said, grabbing his leader's arm.

"Fuck no! I want to talk to this young man here." a sly smirk adorned his face and startling green eyes started at Loki. "What's your name son?"

"Don't tell him, Loki!" Thor blurted before realizing he just said Loki's name.

"You dumbass." Loki rolled his eyes affectionately before focusing on the man in front of him. "You know my name, now leave. I don't want to talk to a drug user like you."

"Yeah dude, let's go!" a few of the men ran away, one of them bumping into Loki's right arm, the arm with the hand holding the gun.

The trigger was pulled and all Loki saw was blood. He heard a scream and saw the man fall to the ground, crimson red blood pooling at his feet. The gun was shaking in his hands as he stared at the dead man at his feet, lifeless green eyes staring up at his killer.

That was the first and last time Loki ever killed a man. He never went on patrol after that no matter how many times Thor asked him to go. Thor even took the blame for the shooting since Loki was too shocked and sickened to speak. He went mute for a few months after that. Maybe even a full year.

"Loki, there's someone at the door!"

"Get it yourself, I'm busy!" Loki calls back, coming out of his memory. As he stands, he finds himself shaking and unsteady on his feet.

"I can't honey, I have a lot of work to do!"

"As if I don't have any myself." Loki grumbles, but heads downstairs to the front door, smiling as he sees Natasha there.

"Hey Loki," she says, face cold and emotionless. "Remember when you shot that one guy a few years back?"

"Don't remind me, Natasha. I'm not in the mood for this." Loki complains. "I have work to do and-"

"It was Laufey."

* * *

Loki sits in his bedroom with Natasha, who's stitching his dress. He fiddles with a thimble, staring at the ground. He killed his own father. He didn't know at the time, but still. Laufey may have been a totally ass, but that was Loki's father. His real biological father.

"Loki, where's the hat?"

"In the bag beside my bed." Loki murmurs, still distracted. "Before I killed Laufey, he said he and Odin were best friends."

"Yeah. He and Odin were business partners. They founded Odin Incorporated. The name was originally Frost & Lightning Incorporated, or F&L Inc., but then something happened and Laufey wasn't a part of the company anymore." Loki raises an eyebrow. He never knew any of this. "You didn't know?"

"Why would Odin tell me if I am Laufey's son? He would eventually have to tell me about my true heritage if he tells me about the company history." Loki stands up and walks over to Natasha. "You're doing a great job, Tasha. Keep up the good work."

"Flattery, Loki." Natasha smirks at her friend. "You've been studying haven't you."

"Of course I have. My hair has gotten a bit longer." Loki messes with the ends of his locks. "It's annoying. How do you deal with this?"

"I've never really had my hair long. You need it long because every knows you with that gelled hair."

"And these heels kill my feet."

"Yes, they tend to do that."

"Woman are wonderful mystical human beings." Loki shakes his head with amusement. "We have a month and three weeks until the party. I've been on that stupid diet you gave me." Natasha smiles. "We are taking this way too seriously."

"If you get spotted by Odin, you're dead meat. Most likely disowned or something." the red-head turns to her friends, brown eyes narrows with caution. "This has to be as realistic as possible."

"Ok." Loki murmurs, squeezing Natasha's shoulder.

The next few weeks go by in a flash. Loki's hair grows incredibly long. He has to tie it in a ponytail so he doesn't look like a girl in public. The dress is complete and absolutely gorgeous, green and flowing like a princess' gown. He's going to wear a golden horned crown with the dress and wear golden heels as well.

As the party approaches, Loki spends less and less time on Asgard and more time in the city Midgard where Natasha, Clint and Stark Industries are. He stops going out as much as he bleaches the tips of his hair, natural black bleeding into hazel brown. Loki is still uncomfortable about being in a dress in public and it takes a lot of convincing from Natasha for him to put it on the night of the party.

"See, you look absolutely beautiful!" Natasha grins with Darcy in her arms. "A true woman Loki!"

"This bra is itchy." Loki whines pitifully, adjusting the strapless under garment. "How long do I have to stay at this merge party?"

"After Odin makes the speech!" the red-head adjusts Loki's crown. "There's no way possible anyone can mistake up for Loki. Put your contacts in and then I'll drive you over."

* * *

Loki and Natasha arrive at the party with many other people and celebrities. Loki nods and smiles as all attention is on him.

"Wow, who is she?"

"That's a beautiful dress, young miss."

"I've never seen you before. You look absolutely beautiful."

"That dress must be homemade or I'd have it!"

Loki blushes sheepishly as men and woman alike stare at him and compliment his long and flowing green strapless dress. He would've liked a cape, but Natasha said that was too much, so instead, he went with a small golden shawl to accent his crown and shoes.

"I'll see you later." Natasha grins and gives Loki a quick hug before she drives off.

Loki is immediately bombarded by men asking for her name and women asking where she got the dress.

"Oh, my friend Loki and I made it." Loki responds to the women with his female British accent.

"Loki Odinson? Wow, he is a great fashion designer!"

Loki smiles before he walks inside the building, people moving out of their way for him. He likes the respect and power he has in this form, as this gorgeous young woman no one can get their eyes off of.

Oh!

Right there by the liquor table stands the _ever_ so dashing and handsome Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries. He's wearing a black suit and a red tie, hair slicked back with a smile as he laughs with an uncomfortable black haired man with glasses and a big blonde with blue eyes. It's not Thor though.

Speaking of Thor, where is the blonde oaf? He told Loki he'd be coming to the party with Jane, his new girlfriend.

As Loki walks across the floor, all eyes turn on him. It's starting to get uncomfortable. When he turns back to the liquor table, Stark turns at the same time and their eyes meet, vibrant green and chocolate brown. Loki's heart stops and he stands still, staring at the handsome man across the hall. It's almost as if there's a spotlight on Stark, making Loki's attention turn and stay on the other man.

Is this what Odin was saying about Loki being argr and drooling over Stark? Loki certainly knows that right now, that is exactly what he is doing. And Stark looks mesmerized as well.

The man with the glasses nudges Stark, who blinks before slowly turning back to his friend. Loki looks away with a blush and proceeds to stroll over to the cheese platters, grabbing a plate.

"Hi."

Loki turns at the sound of a voice and finds himself staring into those familiar enticing brown eyes. He blushes heavily at Stark, who smirks in response.

"What do you want?" Loki asks, turning back to his plate. He grabs a couple slices of cheese.

"I want to talk. Nothing less, nothing more." Stark grabs Loki's plate, their hands brushing together. Both men take in a sharp exhale and lock eyes. Stark turns away first and starts walking off. Loki follows him. "So, what's your name?"

"Mraz." Loki murmurs, walking beside the shorter man. "I would ask what yours is, but I already know."

Stark laughs with a smile, looking up at Loki who smiles as well, his heart beating frantically as they smile at each other.

"Of course you do, Reindeer."

"Reindeer?"

"I give out nicknames to those who are my friends." Loki raises an eyebrow. "Your crown looks like reindeer antlers."

"Oh?" Loki touches them and then laughs. "They do. Thanks for noticing, Stark."

"No prob. I'm here to notice everything about you." Loki freezes and turns to Stark, who clears his throat with slight blush. "I notice things about everyone here. It's what I'm supposed to do." Loki nods. "I'm supposed to meet Odin's sons tonight. Apparently one of them is supposed to take over Odinson Incorporated while Odin and I focus on our merged company Starkinson United."

"Ah. Yes, I am very close to both of the sons, Thor and Loki."

"Yeah! Them!" Stark smiles. "I've only seen Thor around, but no Loki."

Loki nods silently as he looks around for Thor.

"Do you want your cheese back?"

"No. It's fine. I rather like having a butler." Loki teases, watching Stark scoff.

"Ha! Butler my ass, sweet cheeks." Stark eats off the plate. "So, I've never seen you before. What brings you into town?"

"I'm an old friend of Loki's. I came to visit and stayed over at his friend's house. Natasha's house." Loki replies, reaching to grab some cheese himself. "I heard about the Stark party and decided to go for Natasha since she had her baby."

"Oh, that's pretty cool. I'm glad you made it." Stark smiles and nudges Loki. "Let me introduce you to my friends." Loki follows Stark to the man with the glasses and the preppy looking blonde. "Hey guys! This here is Mraz. She's good friends with Loki and Thor Odinson. Mraz, this is Bruce Banner, my science bro, and Steve Rogers, the ever never-prude friend of mine. I tend to wonder how we became friends, me being who I am."

Steve sends a mild friendly glare toward Stark, who laughs.

"It's nice to meet you, Mraz." Banner shakes hands with Loki. "Do you know if Loki is to make it tonight?"

"No, he's sick. Very sick." Loki sighs. "I would've come with him."

"Pity." Steve shakes Loki's hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"My sentiments exactly."

"Stop flirting." Stark rolls his eyes before turning to the stage. "Oh, Odin's about to speak. Can't wait to hear his speech. It won't be as awesome as mine, but still. He's a good writer. Wonderful with words."

"My friends used to call me Silvertongue." Loki chuckles at the old memory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present Odin Allfather of Odinson Incorporated and the new company Starkinson United!"

Loki seethes inside as he watches Odin walk on stage, nodding toward the applauding audience.

"Thank you, thank you. It is a pleasure to be here tonight with my son, Thor. My youngest is quite ill." Odin looks around and Loki stares daggers at him, ignoring the arms Stark has wrapped around his waist. "As we are on the topic of Loki, I have grave news to share. As you all know, one of my sons will take over Odinson Inc as I work with Anthony Stark on Starkinson United. I will only let my true son take over the company." The audience murmurs amongst themselves. "Loki Odinson is not my birth son. He is the bastard son of Laufey, my former co-founder and it saddens me that I must take care of him because of Laufey's death and habits."

The audience gasps and shouts. Loki holds back the tears. It hurts a lot more to hear Odin say this than to read it. Stark stands frozen, mouth hanging open as if he can't believe he's working with someone like Odin.

"As you all know," Odin continues over the fuss, "Laufey and I founded the company Odinson Inc. under the name Frost & Lightning, or F&L. We were best friends and co-workers. The company was getting big and gathering lots of money. We had many important decisions to make and after a few years, I realized I was the only one making them. Money was disappearing and I found out Laufey was taking it and using it to buy drugs." Loki bites his lip. "I told him if he wanted to continue being the co-CEO, he needed to do some work and stop stealing money. He stopped stealing, but he didn't do work, so I fired him and changed the company name.

"24 years ago, Laufey came to my door and dropped off a baby, claiming he couldn't take care of the child because of his drug addiction. I took him to rehab and took care of the child, Loki, while Laufey was gone. Laufey decided he didn't want the child back, so I was forced to keep him." Loki tries to hold back his tears, but a couple fall down. Stark squeezes his hand in response. "Nine years back, Laufey reappeared unannounced and was shot on sight by Thor, who knew who Laufey was. I was saddened of course. Laufey was always my best friend.

"I tell this story now so you know why I can not have Loki be the CEO." Odin looks at Thor, who nods. "While he is the son of Laufey, he is also the son of Farbauti, the owner of a Stark Enterprises store in London. Loki will inherited the property and money, take control of the store, and move to England at the same time Thor will receive Odinson Inc."

Stark's jaw drops at the same time as Loki's.

"I didn't know this! How come she never told me? Pepper said she monitored everyone so we would have this whole inheritance shit under control!" Stark snaps, letting go of Loki, who is still stunned.

"I thank you for listening." Odin nods and walks off stage to the murmurs of the crowd. Paparazzi surround the older man and Loki turns to walk outside, his breathing labored.

"Hey Reindeer, you okay?"

Loki doesn't respond and lets Stark stand beside him, trying so hard to hold back his tears yet he fails miserably.

"Does he know about the whole Laufey thing?" Stark puts a hand on Loki's shoulder. Loki turns at the touch, tears steaming down his face. He looks away once more and wipes his eyes. "I'm guessing not."

"He didn't know." Loki whispers, taking out his phone. "I'm so sorry, Stark, I have to go."

"You know, you can call me Tony." he says gently, squeezing Loki's shoulder. "We should meet up again or something."

Loki laughs hoarsely and turns back to Stark, green eyes wet with tears.

"It truly was a pleasure to meet you."

They continue staring at each other and Loki doesn't even realize the two have been leaning in toward each other until their lips brush.

Loki never really believed in love at first sight or fireworks during kisses, but right now, Loki knows both of those are coming true right now.

He drops his phone onto the ground as he wraps his arms around Tony and kisses him back with equal verve, feeling rough fingers on his cheek and through his hair. Loki knows that he doesn't ever want to stop kissing Tony right now. And it would be that way if it weren't for the sound of Tony's phone ringing.

"I'm sorry." Loki admits sheepishly, pulling away to look at a flushed Tony. Damn it, he's fallen for the man, hasn't he? "I-I have to go."

Loki turns on his heel and runs down the street, completely forgetting about the phone he dropped that is now in Tony's possession.

* * *

A/N: This will be updated on Friday instead of Saturday because of my schedule.

Toodles,

-loveforlater ❤


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So, Loki got to the party, heard the speech and fell in love with Tony! How does Tony feel about this?

* * *

"You've been staring at that phone since the party yesterday." Bruce Banner points out as he sits beside Tony on the billionaires bed. "It doesn't look like yours. Who's is it?"

"It's Mraz's. She left it when she ran off."

"Ran off?"

"Yeah. My phone rang while we were kissing. She had to leave soon anyway." Tony looks up from the phone and smiles at Bruce. "The thing is, this isn't her phone. She borrowed someone else's phone. To be exact, she used Loki's."

"And?"

"So, I'm waiting for her to call Loki's phone so I'll have her phone number and so then maybe we can chat or something."

"You're smitten with her, aren't you?" Bruce pats his friends back before he exits the room in silence.

Tony continues messing with the phone, wondering why Loki wouldn't have Mraz's number on his phone if they're such good friends. He's about to hack into the device when it suddenly rings. Caller ID says Natasha Romanov is calling.

"Hello?" Tony answers Loki's phone.

"Hi, this is Loki Odinson." Tony's heart falls. He was seriously hoping Mraz would call. "Mraz told me she left my phone with you."

"Yeah. Do you want it back?"

"Yes. Come over to Asgard and drop it off."

"Will Mraz be there?" Tony blurts. "I mean if she's not, it's okay and all. You are the owner of the phone after all. You're the one who'll need it."

"Yes! Yes, she will be there." Loki answers breathlessly. Tony doesn't question it, the guy is probably running to go get Mraz. "Give her the phone, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll be there before you know it." With that, Tony jumps off the bed and gets dressed in his best casual clothes. "Alright, Bruce! I'm off to go drop off this phone! If I'm not back in an hour, I'm hanging out with Mraz."

The billionaire grabs his keys and drives through the city of Midgard, a shit eating smile gracing his face. He doesn't understand why he's so excited to go return a phone. Well, besides the fact that he'll be seeing that lovely woman again.

Stopping at the gate, Tony presses and holds the call button, waiting for someone to answer.

"Tony? Is that you?" Tony's breath catches at the sound of her voice. God, what is wrong with him?

"Yeah! Yeah, it's me. I've brought the phone."

"That's good. I'll be out in a second. Stay in front of the gate. I don't want Thor to shoot you."

Tony raises an eyebrow at that comment, but doesn't say anymore as Mraz ends the call. Now, all Tony has to do is sit here and wait for Mraz to come over so he can give her the phone back. Maybe he can ask her if she wants to go for a drive around town or something.

At the sound of the gate opening, Tony looks up and freezes in his seat. She looks just as beautiful as yesterday and she's not even dressed fancily. Her hair is in a messy bun, her white t-shirt is a little too big on her and her skinny jean look absolutely great. Man, if only Mraz knew what she does to Tony.

"Hey there." Tony smiles, stepping out of the car. "It's nice to see you again."

"My sentiments exactly, Tony." Mraz smiles and Tony reaches into the car to grab the phone. "I am so sorry for making you have to hassle to bring Loki's phone here. I get so clumsy at times."

"It's no problem really. I wasn't doing much anyway." They both laugh awkwardly, tension obvious in the air. That tends to happen when your first meeting ends with a make out session. "Here."

Mraz grabs the phone and stuffs it in her pocket before looking away from Tony with a blush, rocking on her heels. Tony looks away from her as well, trying to think of what to say.

"I have something to say."

"Do you want to hang out today?"

Both of them turn to each other and speak at the same time. Mraz chuckles lightly.

"Sure. That would be nice." She turns back to the Asgard estate and then shakes her head. "Can we go now? Thor's trying to get me to take him patrolling, but I don't like using guns."

"No prob." Tony walks over to the passenger side and opens the door, the young woman walking in. "So, how long have you known Loki?"

"Oh, years." Mraz smiles at Tony as he gets in the car, starting up the vehicle. "We haven't kept in contact recently, but I came to Midgard because I heard about the merge."

"Hmm, did you tell him about getting shipped to Europe?" Mraz nods quietly, staring out the window. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I don't want to leave." she murmurs under her breath. Tony gets confused. Does she want to stay on Asgard instead of hang out with Tony? Or is she talking about Loki? If it's the latter, then she forgot the word 'him'.

"You don't want to leave?"

"Oh. You heard that?" Mraz turns to him with wet eyes. "I don't want to leave him, you know? I can't go to London with him, I have to stay here in the US. I feel like I'm the one leaving him when he goes to London."

"Ah." Tony nods, keeping his eyes on the road. "Anywhere you want to go?"

"Nothing in mind." Mraz looks around. "Oh, how about that boba shop down the street? Natasha and I used to go their before she got pregnant."

"You and Natasha are close too."

"Yes. We used to be in a summer camp called SHIELD. That's where we met."

Tony nods but says no more as he parks on the street, getting out of the car while putting on sunglasses. Mraz follows his lead and stands beside him as they walk inside.

"Order what you like, it's all on me, Reindeer."

"You're never gonna stop calling me that, are you?"

"Nope." Tony smiles. "Unless you want me to. You know, it might be offensive or-"

"It's fine. I like it." Mraz gives him a sweet smile that makes his heart jump. "Hi, could I have a..."

Tony turns out the rest of Mraz's words as he thinks. He tends to do this often being a genius and all that. Mraz said she wanted to tell him something earlier. He was too distracted by her to comment at the time.

"Hey, you said you wanted to tell me something?"

"What?" Mraz turns to Tony with confusion. Her eyes soften and she chuckles awkwardly. "Oh, that can wait for later." Tony's 'something-here-is-suspicious' meter goes off, but he ignores it. What Mraz was gonna say isn't that important if it can wait for later. "Do you want to share or...?"

"Sharing's fine." Tony shrugs as he walks over to a booth, sitting down. Mraz joins him and takes off his sunglasses. "Hey! I need those!"

"Why? Don't want people to find out that Tony Stark is hanging out with someone like me?" Mraz raises an eyebrow, tossing his glasses to the side.

"No, it's not that." Tony puts his forehead on the table, closing his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you."

"Put your head up, Stark." Tony opens his eyes and lifts his head off the table to watch someone put a drink down between them.

"I'm incredibly sorry to be intruding, but did you say Stark? As in Tony Stark?" Tony groans inwardly and lets Mraz answer the waiter.

"Stark? No, I didn't say that." Tony perks up at this, letting his face show. The waiter squeals in response. "Oh wait, I did."

"Whoops." Tony shrugs shyly, smiling as Mraz glares at him. Her look says '_you were supposed to go along with the whole 'not-Tony-Stark' thing'._ "What's wrong? Don't want people to find out you hang out with people like me?"

Mraz actually smirks at that before grabbing her straw with pale long fingers, putting in her mouth. Tony follows her lead and they stare at each other, ignoring the crowd of people surrounding them and taking pictures. Tony nods toward the exit and puts on his glasses.

"Shall we leave, my lady?" Tony stands, helping Mraz out of her seat.

"Oh, how kind of you, Stark dear." Tony gives her a wink before they stroll out of the store.

They spend the rest of the day with no privacy what so ever with paparazzi and fan girls following them. Honestly, do these people have anything better to do with their lives?

"Sorry for all the crowds. That's what happens when you're famous like me." Mraz snorts in response, climbing out of the car once they reach the gate to the Asgard estate. "So, can we hang out again?"

"Sure. I like hanging out with you. You've got interesting stories to tell."

"Okay." Tony gives Mraz a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later, darling."

Mraz blushes lightly before nodding and jumping the gate, walking toward the mansion.

"Wait! I never got any contact information!" Tony calls after her, stopping the beautiful woman in her tracks.

"Call Loki." she replies before running out of sight.

Tony grits his teeth. He'll have to ask Pepper for that man's number. Actually, now that he thinks about it, isn't he supposed to have a meeting with Loki later today? Something about the whole stupid estate thing in London.

The man moans with distress as he drives back to the Stark tower. Why can't Pepper go to all his meetings for him?

"It's about time you came back!" Pepper exclaims as soon as he enters the main room of the tower. "You have a meeting with Loki, Odin's adopted son."

"I know. Sorry I'm late, I was out with a friend." Tony can't hide his smile as he thinks about his date with Mraz.

"I know. It was in the news." Pepper gives him a suit jacket and a tie. "You must like her a lot to go out in public without your glasses."

Tony flinches at the bitterness in Pepper's voice. They used to date, but he kept his glasses on because he didn't want anyone to know he was dating his PA. They broke up shortly after. He wasn't really feeling anything for Pepper anymore.

"I do like her a lot. Very much." Tony lets Pepper straighten his tie. "Anything else I need to do later today? I'm exhausted and want some vodka and a good bed to sleep in."

"No, I think you need to sign a couple papers and then that's it."

Tony nods and gets into the elevator, going down to the meeting room where he spots a well-groomed Loki staring out through the window. The young man turns at the sound of Tony entering the room and _holy shit_.

His _eyes_.

They look exactly like Mraz's for fucks sake.

The same shade of green, well Loki's are a little darker, but still. They both have that hint of mischief that Tony loves to see when he stares into Mraz's eyes. Wow. Loki looks exactly like a male version of Mraz.

"Are you done staring? If so, I would love to start this meeting."

And Loki's an asshole. Great. At least Mraz was polite. _Shit, Tony, stop comparing Mraz to Loki. They are two different people and are not related at all!_

"Ok. Um, do you have the papers?" Tony asks, straightening his tie. Loki nods and motions to the papers on the desk. "Ok. That's great. Let me look at these and then we get started. You can sit down and wait."

Loki nods (fuck, he's as silent as hell) and sits down quietly, still looking out the window. Tony finds his eyes flickering between the papers he's reading and the young man in front of him. It feels like they've meet before, but they haven't. No, Tony would definitely remember meeting someone so handsome as Loki if he'd done so before.

"What?" Loki snaps, turning to face Tony, who coughs and turns away from Loki. "Is there something on me that's distracting you from your work?"

_Your eyes_.

"No! Not at all. Sorry, I tend to space out often."

"Ah yes, your lovely PA told me so."

"Talking about lovely PA's, how's Mraz?"

Loki raises an eyebrow and turns away. Tony frowns at not being able to see those familiar green eyes.

"She is well. She couldn't stop talking about you." Loki turns to Tony with a smile. "Apparently, she's head over heels for you."

"Hehe, I feel the same about her." Tony grins. "I can't believe I've never seen her before. She doesn't visit often, hmm?"

"No." Loki sighs. "When I leave for London, she won't visit again until I'm in town once more."

"What." Tony drops the papers he was reading on the floor. Loki rolls his eyes and gets out of his seat, bending down to help Tony get the papers off the ground. "Sorry there. I didn't know she was so close to you that-" Tony stops talking as he takes a sharp inhale when his hand brushes Loki's. It's the Stark Party all over again. He can feel a sharp tingle rush through his body and they lock eyes.

_Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuck._

Loki breaks eye contact first, putting the papers on the desk with a frown. Tony can tell that the other man felt that as well. What is wrong with Tony? Is he so horny that anyone he touches he wants to fuck? Not saying that he just wants to fuck Mraz, oh no, he wants to be with her forever.

"What was that?" Tony asks quietly, getting off the floor. Loki shrugs silently. "I swear something weird is going on. I've only felt this with one other person and that's Mraz. How about you?"

"Two people." Loki sighs. "Come over to Asgard and drop off the papers. I must be on my way."

"Hey! Wait! We weren't done yet! We were supposed to talk about what you're going to do in London!"

Loki visibly shudders as he nears the door. Tony gives himself a satisfied smirk as the other man walks back to him.

"Speak, Stark."

"Tony. The name is Tony."

The rest of the meeting is spent with Tony talking and discussing, Loki nodding and agreeing. It's totally a business meeting, nothing is mentioned about the whole touching hands thing or Mraz. When Loki leaves after giving Tony his number, Tony calls Mraz as soon as the black-haired man leaves the room.

It takes a couple seconds before Mraz answers.

"Wow, Loki got to Asgard pretty quickly."

"He didn't take his phone with him. Left it with me at the mansion."

The two go off on a tangent about their time in high school and Mraz tells Tony about her days in SHIELD with Natasha.

That's how the next three weeks go. Mraz and Tony hang out for a few hours and then Tony meets with Loki and Thor, and then he calls Mraz (or she calls him) and they chat for hours.

Loki starts becoming an intriguing character for Tony. The man is nothing but a mystery. He hasn't learned anything about Loki except that Loki hates Odin. But, what son wouldn't?

Loki didn't find out about the whole adoption thing until Mraz told him.

One day, Loki skips out on a meeting, which sort of disappoints Tony, but makes him happy. He can give Mraz a surprise hello at the mansion.

"Alright, I'm leaving. Call me if you need me!" Tony calls, leaving the tower. He can't wait to see the look on Mraz's face when she sees him. They haven't officially considered themselves boyfriend and girlfriend so to speak, but they do all the normal couple stuff and Tony asks her out on dates.

"No! I know I skipped the meeting, but you needed me. Stark and I can always reschedule."

Tony turns at the sound of Loki's voice to find Mraz with her back facing him. Wait, where's Loki? Parking the car in front of the gate, Tony waits for Mraz to catch up with him, watching her walk by nodding in response to the phone call. She spots the car and gives Tony a smile. The billionaire grins back.

"Hi, Stark."

Tony opens his mouth to respond when he actually registers how deep her voice is. And how manly. And how Loki-like.

Mraz seems to notice too because she stops in her tracks, dropping the phone. Tony climbs out of the car and turn Mraz around, locking eyes with her. She sighs, running a hand through her hair.

"What do you want, Stark?"

"You're..." Tony pulls away in shock. "You're Loki?"

"Yes, I am." she (rather he) snaps back, obviously irritated.

"You've been manipulating me, haven't you? Odin told you to do this so I would fall in love with you and somehow give him full rights to Starkinson United!" Tony can feel the tears in his eyes.

"No! Odin doesn't tell me to do anything!" Loki exclaims. "I was never ill the day of the party. I already knew what he was going to say. Well, about the whole adoption thing. Tasha told me to go as a woman because Odin specifically told me not to go. I wanted to hear it for myself. I didn't know this was going to happen."

"What's this? You and I, or you as a girl?"

"Both. Honestly it was supposed to be a one day thing." Loki rubs his eyes. "I truly am sorry."

"When were you going to tell me? When you were going to let me know that you're Loki for fucks sake!"

"I was going to tell you after you returned the phone, but I couldn't." Loki waves his hand in a passing manner. "Just forget it, Stark. You know now, so you can forget about Mraz and move on. I'll see you next meet-"

Tony grabs Loki's arm and smashes his lips against the other man's, startling both men. Loki responds back slowly, putting his hands on Tony's hips as they kiss.

"I don't really care. I wish you told me earlier though." Tony murmurs, pulling away. He presses his forehead to Loki's, staring into the other man's vibrant green eyes. "I didn't fall in love with you for gender. I fell in love with you for being you."

Tony kisses Loki again, wrapping his arms around the black-haired man's neck, stroking his cheek with his thumb. They completely ignore everything around them as they are too absorbed in their kissing.

They don't see a very angry Odin on the other side of the gate staring at the two lovers.

* * *

A/N: Only one more chapter after this one! :(


	4. Chapter 4

I am leaving. For years I have been dishonest with my family and my parents about my personal and online behavior and activity. I created this account, a Yahoo account, Tumblr and AO3 account amongst others a month ago despite the rules given to me that state I have no permission to create these accounts. For two years, I have been slacking off with my schoolwork, not turning in assignments and not completing the assignments. One affect of these actions is that my grades have gone from straight A's to barely being able to get a C. I have also been acting out against my sister, so my parents told me no online accounts until I get my grades back together.

Now, they have discovered my lies, and I lied even more once caught. So, this will be my last post before I close down these respective accounts. I'm saying goodbye to you all out of respect for the community, the readers, and the encouragement given to me. If you see me again, it will be a sign that I have ceased the lying and have gotten back to doing simple things, such as doing my homework.


End file.
